The Asylum
by taytay3
Summary: What would you do to survive? How much do you value your own life? When Allison Dawson arrives at the Asylum with no memory of her past or how she got there she is forced to play a game of life or death. Blood will be shed, tears will fall, and screams will be heard. Does she have what it takes to make it out of the Asylum?


**A/N-Hey guys this is my new story! This is just the prologue so if you want more please review! I just wanted to write this story because I needed a break from all the sweet love stories I have, this one is a dark sort of love story between Austin and Ally! You'll kind of get this hunger games feel but I swear it's nothing like it!:) Anywhoooo I hope you like it make sure to review your thoughts or if you want me to continue!:)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot:)**

* * *

The Asylum

Ally's POV

The warmth I used to feel long ago...

 _Where did it go?_

Chills ran through my body, I could feel something metal and hard pinning me to a cold metal surface. Something was wrapped around my ankles as well, same cold feeling. My body felt exposed yet I could still feel some piece of fabric covering my skin.

My eyes fluttered open.

 _Where was I?_

Every inch of my body ached with an unknown pain.

In the distance I could hear two very faint voices talking to each other.

"What do we do with her?"

"X said to put her in, we don't have a choice. She qualifies for it after all."

"But Professor Hawkins-"

"Do you want to live Mary? Or do you want to die? X will kill us, his orders are absolute."

"She's only a 16 year old girl! The game is dangerous..."

I turned my head away from the two people talking outside the glass window as their voices became even more faint. Slowly, my eyes began to close as they felt heavier and heavier with each passing second.

It was almost as if I was drugged with some sleeping medicine and I couldn't stay awake.

I turned my head as I heard the door crack open, the two people from outside had come in.

"We'll do the procedure then she will be able to be put in the game." A man with dark brown hair said while coming towards me. Fear surged through me and I felt the need to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

The blonde haired woman walked over to a side table and picked up a needle.

I could barely keep my eyes open.

"P-Please...n-no..." I croaked out.

She shook her head and came closer, I felt the tip of the needle against my skin before it pierced my cold flesh. After she gave me the shot it, I could see dark spots in my vision, everything was blurry and I couldn't feel my legs or my arms.

And suddenly everything became dark.

{Line Break}

" _Run...run Allison...RUN!"_

I sat up quickly, taking in a deep breath.

I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a room with a metal table, there were needle syringes, and gloves on a small side table. Another cold chill swept through me with power as I saw a bloody knife next to a few bottles of medicine.

I got up off the table, landing on my unsteady feet.

The door was open and I went toward it, I slowly opened it hoping that it wouldn't creak.

 _Where the hell am I and how did I get here?  
_ I looked left and right but the hallway was empty and dark. The lights creepily flickered on and off. There was definitely something wrong with this place, it didn't feel normal. It almost felt like some hospital of some sort... but a hospital doesn't have metal tables or leave bloody knives out.

"You can't escape sweetheart."

I turned around to see a man with a black and red mask on.

"W-Who are you? W-What is this place?" I demanded.

"Who are you sweetheart?" He asked fully ignoring my question. I observed him as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Are you miss Allison Dawson? You look a little young to be here." Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with a knife against my neck.

I whimpered and closed my eyes, "I-I don't know what I'm doing here!"

"Where are you from?" He demanded.

"I..."

 _I don't know where I came from...the memory of where I came from is completely blank._

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen..." I croaked out while he held the knife even closer to my neck.

He pulled back, dropped the knife on the floor before pulling off his mask. He was a young man with raven black hair and green eyes, "So I'm guessing you're another player?" He asked while pulling out a phone.

I nodded as I sighed in relief.

"Player?"

He chuckled and held out his hand, "Come with me."

I hesitated before taking his hand, he led me out of the room. We went inside an elevator as he pressed the down button. I looked at him and observed his handsome features. He had raven hair but now that I was looking closer he had green highlights in his hair...

He bent down and held out a dagger, "You don't have long before you enter the game."

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat and handed me a bag and two bottles of water.

"Objective of the game is to stay alive." He said while tossing a bunch of knives inside the bag. He loaded a gun and aimed it towards the top of the elevator, I watched as he pulled the trigger. I ducked and covered my head in fear.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

He laughed and smiled, "Just making sure it worked that's all."

Suddenly the elevator dinged three times.

"What's happening?"

"Shut up and listen to me," I stared at him in shock, "the rules of the game are simple, if you follow them."

He continued, "Kill everyone, before they kill you. Many will die, but only one can make it out before the angel of death kills everything and everyone in its path." He handed me the loaded gun, "The angel of death will be one of the players you are against, so I would inform you to _not_ befriend anyone."

"But what-"

"You only have two weeks to kill everyone, the angel of death will be the hardest to kill."

"So you're saying-"

"Let me finish; now remember that everyone will be against you. Blood will be shed, tears will fall, and screams will be heard," he patted my head hard, "keep your eyes open and don't fall apart."

Tears welled up in my eyes...

 _Was I really being put through this?_

"Whoever kills the angel of death first wins, the rest remaining alive will be put to death."

"W-What k-kind of horrible game is this?!" I yelled.

Suddenly the elevator stopped. My eyes widened in fear.

"We're here sweetheart."

"W-Wait no I'm n-not ready for this!" I begged.

The doors opened to a jungle full of trees. My eyes cringed at the harsh sunlight.

I was pushed out of the elevator with the bag in my hand.

"Good luck Allison," he paused before pressing the button, "and welcome to the Asylum."

The doors closed abruptly after that.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys hope you liked the prologue! Review if you want it to continue!:)**

 **-Taylor:)**


End file.
